


Peppermint

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Sexy but no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Dean x ReaderWord Count: 2,659A/N: This was written for @webcricket’s SPN Advent Challenge with the prompt, flavor: peppermint. This was betaed by a friend who is not on Tumblr. Sexy but no smut. Enjoy.





	Peppermint

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/168312874806/peppermint)

 

 

“So get this, they found a hex bag at the scene.”

 

 

“Fuck. Come on, Sammy, I hate witches.”

 

 

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. “It’ll be a quick case.”

 

 

“Witches are never a quick case. Why didn’t you mentioned witches before? We coulda taken the werewolf case instead.”

 

 

“Uh-huh yeah, well...you’ll love this,” Sam stated, undeterred by Dean’s comment.

 

 

Dean took his eyes off the road for a second, to look at his brother. “Will you tell me where I’m driving to?”

 

 

“Nope. We’ll be there in two minutes, Dean. Relax. Trust me, you’ll love it.”

 

 

“Witches man. I-.”

 

 

Sam just smirked at his response, effectively silencing Dean as he tried to start guessing where they were going. A pie factory? In the middle of nowhere? Not very likely. What else was more probable that Dean would love?

 

 

A tense silence filled the car while Dean gave Sam surreptitious glances trying to glean some clues from his body language. But his brother was damn good at keeping a secret; he always had been. Oh -- so infuriating.

 

 

“Okay, make a left here and we’ll be right there.”

 

 

Dean gulped and looked over at his brother a second before he made the turn, suddenly tense about the charade. But all of that dissipated when he saw the huge neon sign. He abruptly stopped the car and gaped. He turned to Sam with a twinkle in his eyes.

 

 

“No, Sammy what the hell?!” he asked his little brother in an excited but obviously incredulous tone.

 

 

“Yeah, like I said, you’ll love it.”

 

 

“Dude. We have a witch case that involves strippers?! Strippers, Sammy. Oh my god! How awesome is that?”

 

 

Sam chuckled before he exited the car along with his brother. He clapped Dean’s back as they slowly walked up to the front door.

 

 

“One of the strippers may be the witch.”

 

 

“Seriously?” Dean inquired.

 

 

“Seriously,” Sam stated confidently with a raised eyebrow for emphasis.

 

 

Dean chuckled and walked into his idea of paradise. The place was dark but not too dark. All the waitresses were either topless or wearing shorts and a corset. They were model gorgeous, every one of them. If you asked Sam, he’d probably tell you he suspected a “Stepford Wife” deal. They all moved in the same way and they all had that slightly glazed look in their eyes.

 

 

Once they got to the stage there was softer light, enough to see the seats and, lo and behold, there was a table right by the stage. Dean gave Sam a huge smile, holding his hands out. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics. He couldn’t take him anywhere. Dean sat down quickly, full of excitement, along with his brother who actually had his mind on the case.

 

 

A waitress showed up instantly, though there were no servers there a second ago. Her perky breasts were in Dean eyeline. She giggled when she saw him looking. He gave her the cutest apologetic smile.

 

 

Sam just looked at her face and smiled a bit awkwardly. “We’ll have two beers.”

 

 

“Of course. Coming right up,” she said, with a smile and a wink, meant only for Dean.

 

 

As she was making the beers, an announcer spoke to the crowd.

 

 

“Everyone put your hands together for Peppermint. This is her debut performance so let’s give her a little extra love. She’s dressed up as the sexiest little elf ever. She’ll be dancing to “I Want Candy,” because she’s just that sweet.”

 

 

You came out nervous. This was your first time after all, drunken strip teases for your ex-boyfriend don’t count. You had to work that pole with a fiery determination. You had to really sell it as if your life depended on it, and if there was really a witch here, it did. You came out and looked at that crowd that all looked hungry for something awesome.

 

 

You played up the whole innocent angle and batted your eyelashes. You gave flashes of skin here and there before you slowly took off your shirt and pants revealing your elf underwear.

 

 

Every swing on that pole, every movement was filled with confidence. You were fairly flexible so it wasn’t too difficult. You couldn't do complex moves but this audience seemed to like your innocent act over professional moves.

 

 

You taught yourself the basics by, believe it or not, watching every single stripper movie imaginable. Yeah, when you committed, you really committed. You memorized all the key moves. And judging by the moans and hollars, you were doing awesome.

 

 

The song was ending and so you decided to crawl a little on the stage, and that’s when you saw two young men dressed as what looked like FBI. The FBI central office was a good two days drive for this place. Why would agents be concerned about the goings-on in this little podunk town, anyway? No way these guys were real FBI, they had to be hunters. Your safest best was to play with them over a real customer. Because honestly, there was only so far you were willing to take this. And any john would be very surprised by how many weapons a girl could hide in a good bra and panties.

 

 

The one with shorter hair and the greenest eyes you had ever seen, was drawing you to him. He was hanging on every movement of your body, every glance. Talk about an easy mark.

 

 

You sauntered over to him, wiggling your ass, pushing your breasts out and swaying your hips. He seemed so excited that you were coming over to him that he actually spread his legs wide, offering you a seat, right there on his lap, which you gladly took. You pretended to give him a lap dance while the music still played as you whispered, “I’m a hunter.”

 

 

Just at that moment, you noticed several bodyguards and the boss giving you a stern look. Getting touched and touching men was okay but talking and lingering while you should be dancing was bad. Stupid rules.

 

 

You quickly made your way back to the stage. Once there, you threw the fellow hunters a desperate glance, before you ended your dance with your legs wrapped around the pole, holding much of your body weight while you held out your hands.

 

 

You could only hold that for a second, maybe two. Go out with a bang right? Pretend you’re more flexible than you are, right? Be a showman.

 

 

You got off the stage quickly, only too happy to leave. You hoped the boys would figure out what you needed to do and you wouldn’t have to spell it out for them. Some hunters could be quite idiotic.

 

 

Dean was gawking at the stage, his mouth hanging open. He smacked Sam somewhat playfully on the arm.

 

 

“Dude-.”

 

 

“The case Dean.”

 

 

“Yeah, I was about to talking about that, Sammy. She’s a hunter.”

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“That’s what she whispered in my ear. Hey, how much cash do you have? We need to get a lap dance with her so we can talk about the case. We’re hunting the same thing. She’s undercover. Fuck, a hunter that looks like that pretending to be a stripper?”

 

 

“Wonder if she likes classic rock,” Sam added with a smile.

 

 

Dean smiled back as he quickly emptied his pockets and Sam did the same. Dean ran with the wad of cash, that he had literally wrenched out of Sam’s hands. Sam wanted to call him back to remind him that that was all the cash they had. That was the cash they just won, yesterday at pool. But once Dean has his mind set on something, there’s no changing it. Sam sighed heavily as he watched his older brother give the cash to some creepy-looking dude.

 

 

“Look, I really like Peppermint. In fact, I like her so much, I’d like to book her for the whole rest of the night. That should be a little more than your fee. Cancel anyone else that requested a lap dance, she’s all mine, well, me and my brother. I’m okay with sharing.”

 

 

The man looked at him and his brother askance and then counted the money, his eyebrows going up dramatically. “You got it. You and your brother have Peppermint all night.”

 

 

“Great.” Dean smiled and beckoned his brother to follow. They were led to a private, curtained area behind a scary ass bouncer and a velvet rope. Dean raised his eyebrows at his brother.

 

 

You were in your dressing room when a man unceremoniously grabbed you and shepherded you to the back. “This guy really likes you. Gave you a huge tip. Be nice to him and his brother. Don’t fuck up, okay?”

 

 

Hunters who were brothers? One huge Adonis and a smaller but still tall, brown-haired brother? Couldn’t be the Winchesters, could it?

 

 

The man looked at you as if he wanted a response. Your preferred responses were, ”Fuck you,” spitting on his face, or breaking his nose. All of those options sounded delightful. But no, you couldn’t do any of those. You had to pretend to be the doe-eyed, innocent, submissive, stripper so instead, you said, “Of course. I would never do anything to anger them. Whatever they want.” You ground out the disgusting words, imagining killing him several times on the way to the curtained room.

 

 

The man threw you into the booth with the boys. You nearly fell, holding the table to steady yourself. You flashed dangerous, fiery eyes to the boys but your voice was soft and small. When you turned around, you spoke demurely. “Thank you. I’m okay.”

 

 

The huge man left and you held up your hand to silence the boys until your heard his footsteps recede.

 

 

You didn’t waste any time and jumped onto Dean’s lap. “In case they’re looking. I’m a hunter, like I said. Nice FBI outfits by the way.”

 

 

“That’s what tipped you off, sweetheart?”

 

 

“The FBI in this podunk town? When the FBI’s central office is two days away? And the vic died of seemingly natural causes, a heart attack. Yeah. Hunters almost always pose as FBI. See, not just a pretty face. I know, a real shocker. If I had to guess, I’d say you two are the Winchesters. And you’re Dean,” you said, with a confident smile.

 

 

You proceeded to grind on Dean, enough to awaken his large, thick cock. “Mmm yeah, the rumors are all true. Love girls, a good beer, and have a huge-.” You looked down at Dean’s pants just as Sam cleared his throat.

 

 

“The case-,” Sam said, in an effort to get you both back on track.

 

 

“Y/N. Nice to meet you both. Hi, Sam.”

 

 

“How did you know?”

 

 

“You guys are legends and so are your distinct personalities. I’m no idiot, as you can plainly see, and there aren’t a ton of hunting brothers out there. Well, not that look like you, that is. So, you here for the witch, too? ‘Cause if so, I might know who it is. I got witch killing bullets and the world smallest gun in my locker. I have a suspicion it’s the boss here or maybe the stripper, Cherry.”

 

 

“How long have you been here?” Sam asked, curious how you already had two suspects.

 

 

“Not long at all. Got here in the morning. I work fast and I’m a girl in a strip joint. Men here say a bunch of shit in our presence thinking we’re inconsequential. I’ve overheard so many things, all that lead me to the boss. As for Cherry. well, I provoked her, weird stuff happened. Could be her bestie, Debbie, who’s crazy protective. But we gotta hurry because two people are already dead.”

 

 

“Two people? Sam questioned.

 

 

“Yep. The second one was a customer. They managed to keep that out of the papers ‘cause Missy was hot for the reporter and-.”

 

 

“As much as I love you grinding on me darlin’ I can’t concentrate,” Dean said, almost apologetically.

 

 

You get off his lap and snuggled into his side. “I like you big boy, and with the cameras where they are, we gotta appear close if you catch my drift.

 

 

“I don’t mind, Y/N.”

 

 

“Who said anything about minding Dean,” you stated with a wink.

 

 

“How long have you been hunting, sweetheart.”

 

 

“Since I was a kid. It’s in my blood. It’s what my family does. That’s right, present tense. We’re fucking awesome at hunting, it’s what we do. Any other questions about my qualifications?”

 

 

“Just checking.”

 

 

“Uh-huh. I did all the legwork. You can trust my intel. I’ve been doing this a long time. I suggest we go to a dinner and trade notes. I’m starving. There are no guards here, we can just go out. The alarm will sound but we can all run. Just wanna swing by my locker for the ammo and the gun. We can’t stay here and not take off our clothes and I can’t stay here another day. I was going to run out anyway. You have no idea what goes on here. I have to get out. Now. With you. Not to mention, out of this scratchy elf costume. What I wouldn’t give for ripped jeans and a T.”

 

 

At the mention of your costume, Dean’s eyes rove your body.

 

 

“My eyes are here, Dean,” you playfully chided him. “Come on boys, follow me.”

 

 

You poked your head out and saw that the coast was clear. You moved quickly to your locker. You promptly put your combination in and opened the door as quietly as possible. You grabbed the gun and some extra weapons before sprinting towards the exit, sure the boss caught this unprecedented activity with clients on the cameras. Dean and Sam were right behind you. You shoved the door open, which activated the loud, shrill alarm. Great.

 

 

“Where the fuck did you two park?”

 

 

Dean grabbed your hand and pulled you along, Sam close behind you two. Guards came running out of the place, weapons drawn.

 

 

“This is your ride? Fuckin’ A man.”

 

 

Dean smirked before nearly shoving you inside. The impala sped off leaving the guards in the dust.

 

 

“Classic rock in a vintage car? Fuck me. Where have you been my whole life, huh?”

 

 

“I was thinking the safe thing, darlin’.”

 

 

Sam sighed. “We are stopping for food?”

 

 

“Oh definitely. I’m hungry for all kinds of things though. Don’t worry I’ll be a good girl and eat first, then kill the witch and then you and I, Dean, are gonna get to know each other a whole lot better. What do you say?”

 

 

Just as Dean was trying to think of the proper response, he stopped at a red light. He responded in the only way that made sense, he kissed you. He savored the peppermint lip gloss you had on. The smell of peppermint was so strong, it was evading his senses and bringing back memories of spending Christmas with Sam, each exchanging gas station presents along with candy canes. The peppermint taste of your lips was mouthwatering and strangely refreshing. It calmed Dean and soothed his soul, all at the same time.

 

 

The kiss itself was anything but soothing, in fact, it was heated and passionate. You felt sparks and read each other so well. You could anticipate when Dean was going to lean in further, when he was going to turn left or right. It was incredible. Your lips left his tingling from the taste of peppermint. He gave you a dopey smile, while you gave him a lustful one.

 

 

You hated witches, you really did, but you had to admit that in this instance, you couldn't be happier. You had met Dean freakin’ Winchester and you had a crazy amount of chemistry with him, like soulmate kind of chemistry. You couldn't wait to solve this case and get to know him better. This time, you were actually grateful for a witch case.


End file.
